


We Need You, Jane

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [5]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post Mission Injuries, Protective Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Sometimes, Elena wishes everything could be normal. Not that she doesn’t appreciate what’s happened to her: she’s an Angel now, she helps save people, she’s making a difference. Sometimes she hates some of the things she’s done, like Ralph, and Mr. Hodak, no matter how evil he was. But she can’t really hate what she has or what’s happened in her life, because it brought her to them. It brought her to a rebellious Angel with a sharp wit and an Angel with a heart of gold coated in steel. And an aunt figure who loves wine as much as she loves the Angels.---Jane gets injured and Elena visits her in the medical room.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Angelic Poly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	We Need You, Jane

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Jane is overprotective of her girls, especially Elena, who's only been an Angel for a little while. So this is Jane protecting Elena.

Sometimes, Elena wishes everything could be normal. Not that she doesn’t appreciate what’s happened to her: she’s an Angel now, she helps save people, she’s making a difference. Sometimes she hates some of the things she’s done, like Ralph, and Mr. Hodak, no matter how evil he was. But she can’t really hate what she has or what’s happened in her life, because it brought her to _them._ It brought her to a rebellious Angel with a sharp wit and an Angel with a heart of gold coated inb vibranium And an aunt figure who loves wine as much as she loves the Angels.

Other times, it sucks, like now. She slowly wanders into the medical room and meets Saint’s eyes. The room doesn’t remind her of a hospital room at all because, instead of stark white and sterile, the walls are painted with a mix of orange and red flowers blooming and the room smells like lavender. He tells her in a whispered voice that the colors promote healing and the lavender helps Jane sleep. 

“Why’d you do it, Jane?” Elena whispers into the darkness of the room. The smell of lavender can’t mask the the iron tang of blood which makes her nose itch, but she doesn’t move. Not while Jane, the rock that holds them down to Earth, lays wrapped up in bandages that cover her marred flesh. Elena’s seen her scars, has kissed the large one down her back from her last mission with MI6, traced the ones on her arms when she’s trying to settle herself after she gets hurt and Jane lets her trace them. But nothing weighs more on her heart than the ones Jane’s gained now.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Jane lying in a hospital bed and Elena with nothing but a broken arm to show for the battle. Sabina’s been swept up in debriefs to keep her from breaking into the medical room. Elena almost handcuffed Sabina the bed to keep her from going feral on whoever hurt Jane, even though they were already dead. Elena already feels guilty enough. It should be her in that bed, not Jane. Not steadfast, lionhearted Jane.

_“‘Lena, you gotta get outta there!” Elena hears Sabina scream through the tattoo connection._

_The mission was to get into a warehouse their intel said was housing kidnapped children for a trafficking ring, but the briefing hadn’t said anything about soldiers with RPGs and more weapons than the Angels were equipped to deal with. Not without backup._

_Sabina was able to get the kids out, Ingrid joining them for this mission, but Jane and Elena got stuck in the computer room while they stole all the files. They tripped the alarm by accident and now she and Jane were running from the soldiers._

_Elena wants to listen to her other girlfriend; she wants to get out of there, but she can’t. She and Jane got separated and now she had to find her. She wasn’t leaving without her, no matter how many times Sabina repeated that Jane can get out on her own. Elena’s been training, she knows the danger of going back into the fray, where there could be more grunts waiting for her with guns and other weapons. This place wasn’t just trafficking kids, they’d learned from the computer, but also in new experimental weapons testing facility._

_“Elena, if you don’t get out in five minutes, the whole things gonna collapse on you. Jane will find her way out. You gotta trust her.”_

_“I can’t, ‘Bina. I have to find her.”_

_Elena can hear boots pounding against the concrete floor, signaling incoming grunts. As soon as Elena steps into the hallway, they're shooting at her. All she can hear is Sabina, and even Ingrid, but Jane’s voice over their Angel connection is completely nonexistent, but Elena has to find her. She has to. She can’t lose Jane._

_So she presses on, using all of her training to get through the few grunts coming at her. Behind her, there’s the sound of something like a gun from one of Sabina’s video games charging up in the background, but there’s nowhere for her to hide. Elena brings her body down into a crouch, hoping the weapon hasn't been accuracy tested, and waits for the hit but at the last second she can almost feel the heat whiz over her head, something with a large amount of force pushes her out of the way._

_Elena shakes her head to ward off the coming dizziness of being slammed into a wall and turns to see what hit her. The sight has her stomach in knots. Jane lay curled up in a ball on the floor, long black hair spread out like a halo, and there’s a man standing above her with what looks like a plasma gun. Or a rudimentary one, from what Elena can tell. Without thinking, she tackles the much larger man, uses the element of surprise to grab the stun gun stick from inside her outfit and jam it into the man’s neck. She sees red as she turns it from stun to kill. The man drops to the floor with a groan and the smell of burnt flesh makes her want to puke, but she swallows and turns away._

_“Guys, I need extraction!” Elena shouts. “Jane’s down. Experimental weapon. I think it might have been plasma."_

_“Shit!” Sabina’s voice comes through. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, we’re coming. Just take care of the guards.”_

_Elena doesn’t want to, but she uses the dropped weapon to get rid of all the guards. She can’t think of the dead because Jane’s hurt. She turns back to her girlfriend and pulls Jane’s head into her lap._

_“Jane…” she whispers, shaking her shoulders. “Jane, wake up!” The woman groans and coughs, bring up little beads of crimson liquid that drip from her mouth. “Why? Why would you do something like that?”_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Jane coughs again and blood splatters across her chin and hand. “Elena, you’ve gotta…” she cringes as the pain washes over her, “you gotta get out of here.”_

_“Not without you,” Elena responds in the sternest voice she can muster, even as she chokes of a sob. She cradles Jane to her chest, ignoring the blood slowly dripping from the side of her mouth and onto her uniform, until she sees Sabina and Ingrid racing towards them._

_Sabina shouts like a woman possessed and only Elena telling her that she killed all the men responsible does Sabina calm down, for now. Ingrid takes Jane from Elena and holds her gently in a bridal carry, picking her way over the dead bodies. Elena chokes on a sob and turns into Sabina’s arms as Jane’s hand falls from where Ingrid settled it on her chest, almost touching the ground. Unmoving._

_Sabina helps Elena limp to the entrance and the two of them settle into the back seat with Jane across their laps. Elena doesn’t talk and only lets Jane go when Saint comes to take her to the medical room._

“Hey, ‘Lena,” a raspy voice says from her left. Jolting from her almost-sleep, Elena’s at Jane’s side, worry making her ribcage clench, scanning her face for any hint of pain.

“Hey.” Elena’s voice is rough from sleep, but Jane’s sounds like she’s been a smoker for years. “Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Should I get the Saint?”

Jane reaches out, her hand shaking, and takes Elena’s chin in her hand. “I’m fine.” She rubs her thumb over the mole right at the corner of Elena’s mouth, something that she’s realized both Sabina and Jane do, especially when they’re worried about her. “Are you okay?” Jane’s eyes are full of concern as she looks Elena over, a frown marring her features as she notices the brunette’s arm in a sling. “You’re hurt.” Jane reaches out to touch the sling and Elena smiles lovingly at her.

“It broke when you threw me into that wall,” Elena says, grabbing Jane’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “I still can’t believe you did that, Jane. What were you thinking?”

“That I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“And you think we’re okay with you getting hurt?” Sabina asks before Elena can say anything. She comes to sit on Jane’s other side, taking her other hand. It’s a reverse from when Jane saved Sabina after their safehouse got bombed. “If you think that, you’re an idiot.”

Elena shakes her head, almost in disgust, as Jane presses her face into the pillow, wincing as she rubs the sheets against her bandages. “We _need_ you, Jane.”

“Please, don’t ever do that again,” Sabina adds, her voice thick with tears as she grabs Jane’s other hand.

Jane rolls her eyes, but they’re full of tears and concern and something akin to love that it almost breaks Elena. That look flicks between Elena and Sabina and the brunette’s heart feels so bruised and so full at the same time. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Jane grabs Elena’s chin and pulls her down until she can press her lips to the brunette’s forehead. She goes to grab and do the same to Sabina, but the bleach-blonde presses her lips to Jane’s forehead while Elena kisses her palm.

“Just remember that you’re _not_ expendable to us…” Elena whispers, Sabina nodding in agreement.

“Thank you,” Jane breaths as the painkillers kick in again and she drifts off to sleep, clutching their hands tightly against her chest as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> A little hurt/comfort and Sabina being a worried mess.
> 
> Please don't forget to read and review. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Please join me in helping to expand this fandom so we can finally be a catagory on AO3!


End file.
